Hero Strategy: Viper
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION " ---- Bio Ravager from Verdanth. ]]Viper, the Toxic Ravager is the only Bio Ravager in the game. He is also one of the handful of heroes who are based around some kind of buff/debuff, in this case: Poisons. General Information Viper is a Bio-class Ravager who has a unique niche that no other hero specializes in; Viper is completely centered around the Poison Debuff, which although relatively common for Bio-type Characters, is very uncommon for Bio Heroes. The only other Bio Hero that inflicts poisons is Tork, via his basic attack. Viper's Poison abilities make him a very unique character, with lots of different gameplay styles, but one in particular is especially cool for some: inflict a few stacks of the poison, then leave the enemy to die. Viper's Expunge combos especially well against Lieutenants. Inflict all DoT Damage available, then hit Expunge. The effect will be devastating. When picking Squad-mates for Viper, Zrin could be a good choice. His "Plasma Column" squad ability would be a great Offense and Defense against large numbers of enemies, not to mention the Poisons he would quicly inflict from his Toxicity passive. When playing in Co-op, a great partner for Viper is Tork. His Passive, "Rampant Growth", will boost all of Viper's Poison-Inflicting abilities, and thus, making "Expunge" more powerful. Viper's nemesis' are mostly Ghostly and Spiky enemies, since they will likely Dodge or Reflect his attacks, thus making the debuff infliction and his attacks nearly useless. In such case, one should switch to a ranged character or a Hero that deals primarily Energy Damage. An other problem would come up in the form of the Reflective Affix, which would make enemies partially immune to the poison, that Viper will apply. However, Viper's attacks deal Physical Damage and the Poison is a secondary effect, which means Reflective enemies will still have a hard time if fighting against this guy. Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities (These stats are based on Viper Alpha's) - Basic Attack: "Venomblade" Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 0.4 seconds Cast Type: Instant : "Viper stabs the target with one of his blades, dealing '''7-11' physical damage. If Viper swings six times in succession, the final hit will instead deal 14-22 physical damage."'' Although called Venomblade, it actually doesn't in of itself inflict any debuffs, the poisons inflicted are via his passive, Toxicity. Never the less, it is still a nice basic attack. It has a relatively short cooldown, and deals plenty of damage, which is only slightly less than his unique ability's upfront damage. : - Unique Ability: "Expunge" Range: 4 meters Cooldown: 4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 11 : "Vicious melee attack that deals '''16-27' physical damage and expunges all periodic damage effects from the target, dealing their damage immediately."'' A great ability for Viper, seeing as all of his attacks, including this, will inflict a Poison. It also includes periodic damage effects that may be inflicted by other heroes, making it even more effective in Co-op (depending on the team). : - Squad Ability: "Thornado" Cooldown: 6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 : "Viper hurls poisonous thorns in all directions. All enemies within 6m take '''3-10' physical damage, as well as an additional 33 energy damage over 10 seconds."'' ?? : Modifiers * Viper's Thornado: No Cooldown on first use. Faeton's Affix (re-applies after switching) * Viper's Thornado: Poisons enemies twice as fast. - Passive: "Toxicity" : "Every time Viper deals damage to an enemy they are poisoned, dealing an additional '''4' energy damage per second for 3''' seconds. Stacks up to '''4 times."'' ?? : Variants - Alpha: "Virulent Vines" Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Power Cost: 27 Cast Type: Instant : "Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals '''53' energy damage over that period. The disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing 30 energy damage to each."'' ?? : - Beta: "Healing Sprite" : "Summons a flying creature which periodically heals Viper or allies for '''XX-XX' health. The creature will vanish after 30 seconds."'' Although not as effective, it will help Viper to play a more supportive role in Co-op, healing nearby allies while he pick-offs enemies with his poisons. : - Gamma: "Enrage" : "Sends the targeted ally into a rage, Increasing the damage of non-periodic attacks by '''XX' for 30 seconds and regenerating XX health over that period."'' Increasing focus on Viper's non-periodic damage, Enrage can easily change his gameplay, from focusing on stab-n-dash Poisons, to heavy upfront damage and heals. : - Delta: "Roar of Derision" : "Viper charges to the targeted point and roars, taunting all enemies within '''8'm for 5''' seconds and taking '''25% less damage from all sources during that time."'' Can be effectively used to draw-in a large group of enemies into his Thornado, increasing the number of enemies affected. Also, one can used it when alone, then go into a group of enemies. The result will be that he takes less damage and no enemies are taunted. : Recommended Stats : See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information :+? (?) :+? (?) :+? (?) :+? (?) : Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst and 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) : Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Heroes Category:Bio Category:Ravagers Category:Hero Strategy